


Integrate

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Confinement, Creepy Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Hurt, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Origin Story, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Psychological Drama, Saïx's Scar, Saïx-centric, Second in Comand, Xemnas-centric, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Organization XIII gets two new members in Saïx and Axel.  Manipulation ensures as Xemnas takes an interest in Saïx, who will one day become Xemnas' second in command.  Along the way finds out just how chaotic his abilities can be.A Kingdom Hearts AU
Relationships: Saïx & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa wakes up after an unknown battle in a place he is not familiar with and introduced to a man he does not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am referring to Saïx as Isa in this chapter because I didn't want to call him "the man" throughout this chapter. Plus, it's at least implied that he knows his Somebody's name given he calls Axel, Lea, in 358/2 Days. This is the only time he will be called Isa and will be referred to as Saïx from here on out.

Eyes slowly adjusted to an usually new surrounding. Isa was greeted by a brightly pale room with a window exposing dark nothingness. He couldn't remember what happened or how he got where here. Where ever here was. All he could remember was getting separated from Lea then darkness. Sitting up, Isa brushed a hand through blue hair before realizing that he was dressed in a black trench coat, boots, gloves, and pants. Clothes he knew he wasn't wearing before he blacked out. He should be terrified being in a place he didn't know with no recollection how he got there. He should feel angry that he let this happen. But he feels nothing. Not a single emotion.

On to of that, he seemed to be alone in this room. Lea was no where in sight. It begged the question as to whether or not his friend had made it through whatever they did in one piece. He hoped Lea was alright, but Isa also knew he had to worry about himself as well. Worrying wouldn't be good in this situation, regardless of how lacking he was in that regard.

"You're finally awake." A voice mused, pulling him out of his train of thought.

Isa faced his visitor. A man with silver hair with a tan complexion was standing on the opposite side of the room. Something about the man seemed recognizable, but he couldn't recall why. Orange eyes burned into him as he approached the side of the bed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed as Isa took the man in. Isa seemed uneasy by the company, suspicious of the man. Not that the man could blame him.

"Who are you?" He gasped, defensively curling up. "Where am I?"

"It is alright." The visitor comforted. "You and your friend were attacked by Heartless and you both were brought here." Yellow eyes burned into the visitor. "You may call me Xemnas."

"Again, where is here exactly? And what are Heartless?"

Xemnas understood his confusion. It wasn't like this was familiar territory for the younger man. He was in a new environment and had no memory of how he got there. Isa shrunk back as he tried to place a hand on his shoulder. Unoffended, Xemnas continued.

"This is the Castle That Never Was," Xemnas answered, "and Heartless are creatures of darkness."

As short as the answers were, Isa couldn't deny that they were to the point. However, it did beg the question of what he was going to do next. He was stuck with a stranger who helped him and he couldn't help but wonder if he would let them go. Yellow eyes sparked with memories as he thought about Xemnas' words again. If Lea was here, he must have been in another room. So if Isa was goign to leave, grabbing Lea was going to be his next move.

"Well, thank you for helping us," The man sighed, "but if it's okay with you, I think we should be on our way."

Standing up, Isa tried to keep his footing balanced. Even if he didn't know where to start looking, he had to find Lea. He couldn't leave him alone to unintentionally get into trouble. Unfortunately, his footing didn't agree with him causing Isa to lose balance and collapse. Arms grabbed him, stopping Isa from falling and helping to keep him steady. Isa squirmed a little, umcomfortable with the contact he was receiving from Xemnas.

"You are still unwell." Xemnas curtly stated.

"Let me go." Isa demanded.

"That I cannot do." Hands moved to Isa's shoulders. The Heartless attack you were in did more than throw you around. They took your heart."

Confused, Isa shot Xemnas a glare. Xemnas forced Isa to move back a few steps, sitting him down in a near by chair. Taking a seat on the bed again, Xemnas could sense Isa's confusion. And while his expression was indifferent, his amusement was entertained. Such confusion would have its uses, but too much of it, was problematic.

"Those Heartless stole your heart when they attacked you." Xemnas mused. "Lea's as well. They stole from you both. I'm sure you've already noticed a lack of emotion, the panic that refuses to surface. A numbness that wishes to be quenched." 

Isa didn't appear shocked. He couldn't if he tried. However, he was puzzled. Who wouldn't be in his position as far as Xemnas was concerned. Though it seemed like Isa was processing it well, which was a good thing.

"That is why you are here." Xemnas continued. "You lost the battle. Your heart. Your name. In it's place, a hollow shell. You are not the same Isa you were before the battle. Just as much as Lea is no longer the Lea you once knew. You are what we call Nobodies. Husks of once whole people and the bridge between the light and the dark."

Not wanting to hear Xemnas' tale any longer, Isa stood up heading towards the door. The instinct to get out of there surged through him. All he had to do was find and grab Lea, knowing there was no way he was going to leave him behind. They could figure out what to do with this information. Maybe find a way to reverse it if what Xemnas said was true.

Reaching the door resulted in Isa's wrist being firmly grabbed. It prevented him from exiting the room. Isa started to struggle in the grip, but was unsuccessful. Though panic was stunted, instinct told Isa that he had to get away.

"I can make you whole again." Xemnas promised, causing Isa to pause. "That's right, I can get you a heart. All you have to do is follow my command." He released Isa and placed a hand in front of the blue haired man as glowing letters consisting of Isa's name and an x spun around between them. "As of today, you are a member of Organization XIII and you will be called Saïx."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saix and Axel reunite and they meet the other members of the Organization.

"You're okay." Axel cheered.

Axel approached Saïx, letting out a relieved sigh. Saïx, as relieved as he was that Axel was okay, wished it was under different circumstances. Having finally been released from his chambers, he was less than impressed with the current state of affairs. Especially with the ringleader in the chamber with him. He found Axel in an adjacent room. Axel, for the most part, looked the same. Barring the purple upside down teardrop markings beneath his eyes.

"I was so worried about you, Isa." Axel admitted, patting Saïx's. "Or I guess I should say Saïx. I'm digging the golden eye aesthetic you've got going on."

Axel shot Saïx a cheeky grin. As comforting as it would be under normal circumstances, there was something bitter in this reunion. It was as though Axel did not seem to mind their entrapment. Maybe it was just Axel's normally carefree persona peaking through. Regardless, it was unsettling. Looking around, Saïx wanted to make sure they were alone.

"We should get out of here." Saïx whispered.

Axel's head tilted slightly. He seemed curious about his response. More than likely due to his quick need to leave.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked. "Given the situation, I didn't think you'd want us to just yet. Not until we got this all cleared anyways."

"We can figure that out that out later." Saïx scoffed, crossing his arms. "Something about this place doesn't feel right and I don't exactly trust our host."

"And go where?"

"I don't care."

Normalcy fled from Axel. Realizing how serious Saïx was being, concern emerged.

"I don't know Saïx." Axel huffed. "We have no idea what happened or how to undo it. I feel like this is the safest place for us right now."

"Is everything alright?" Xemnas inquired.

Turning towards the door, they found the silver hair figure standing there. How much he heard was unknown, but Axel hoped he hadn't heard much. Wrapping an arm around Saïx's shoulder, he quickly acted as his friend's only defense.

"Everything's fine." Axel chuckled. "Just glad my friend is okay."

Orange eyes bounced between the two other occupants. Saïx seemed unfazed by the situation, as though not wanting to react in front of Xemnas. While Axel seemed at ease. Any sign of suspicion died down as Xemnas' mind went to another matter.

"Indeed." Xemnas admitted. "With this reunion now met, I wish to introduce you to the others." He turned around giving them a nudge to follow him. "Follow me."

Axel let Xemnas take a few steps ahead before starting to follow him with Saïx. Knowing that his friend was having some hesitance about the situation. Not that Axel could really blame him. They were both in unfamiliar territory and he could understand if suspicion was rampant. With enough space between Xemnas and Axel and Saix, Axel took a moment to whisper the only comfort he could.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Axel suggested. "For now, let's just take this one day at a time."

~

They were brought to a windowed room with five other people. There were two dark haired men, one wore an eye patch and the other with notable sideburns. There was a man with dull blond hair and a tall, quiet brunette. Lastly, there a young man, a few years younger than Saïx and Axel.

"So these are Seven and Eight." The eyepatch wearing man greeted, approaching them. "I'm Xigbar."

A welcoming hand was offered to them. Saix was unimpressed with the gesture, but Axel accepted it for the both of them, introducing themselves for Saïx. Xigbar was unfazed by Saïx's lack of response and shot them a smirk. He eyed Xemnas, who seem disinterested in introductions.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new comrades." Xigbar offered, pulling them aside. 

The first person he brought them to was the man with the dark sideburns. He didn't seem as enthused as Xigbar as he eyed them with disinterest. Or so it seemed. Not that Axel or Saïx were all that intimidated by him.

"This is number three, Xaldin." Xigbar introduced. "He'll mind his own business so long as you do." Xigbar then approached the blond. "This is Vexen, our fourth. Got a complex question, he's you're man."

The next member to be introduced, and the presumed fifth member was the brunette. He didn't say much and wasn't all that interested, much like Xaldin. However, his disinterest did not seem to be one of malice or annoyance.

"This is Lexaeus." Xigbar named. "Don't take his silence personally, he's not much of a talker. Unless your name is Zexion that is. Which brings us to our sixth." He directed them to the young man. "He's a smart kid."

"Now that you are all aqainted, I want you all to pair up for training." Xemnas interjected. "The objective is to awaken your weapons, and hopefully, your element." He looked around the room at his allies. "One of you will work with me."

"We should work together." Axel suggested, nudging Saïx.

Saïx nodded. It sounded like a good plan, and it would be the perfect time to get away from Xemnas. That was, until hands landed on Saïx's shoulders. Turning his head, he saw Xemnas towering over him with a dark smirk. Saïx tensed, attempting to take a step away, only for Xemnas to stop him.

"No, Saïx will be working with me." Xemnas decided.

"Why?" Axel inquired with a slight gasp.

"I want to test his skills and I'd hate to be a suspicious host. Today, you will work with Vexen." 

Eyeing the scientific Nobody in question, Axel was unamused to say the least. He didn't want to work with Vexen. An alright fellow or not, Axel felt more comfortable being with Saïx. He needed his company more than the elder Nobody.

"I can tell that you will be quite the opposites." Xemnas observed. "So you _will_ work together."

Axel was about to protest further. As much as he thought it was smart to bide their time, he didn't want to dismiss Saïx's concerns. Especially with a suspicion that Xemnas had heard Saïx's suspicion. But when he caught wind of Saïx's stern expression, Axel bit his tongue.

"Just go." Saïx sighed. "I'll be okay."

"Fine." Axel begrudgingly agreed.

~

Everyone was paired up in the training hall. Xigbar and Xaldin took one side of the room with the latter huffing about their match up. Lexaeus and Zexion were tasked with exploring the world outside of the castle, with Lexaeus acting as Zexion's protection. Vexen decided to follow Xigbar and Xaldin's lead and took another side of the room. He wanted to know what the redhead was capable of away from his friend. All Axel could do was think about Saïx, wondering what Xemnas was putting him through.


End file.
